


У меня под крылом солнце

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>их /трехтысячный/ первый раз</p>
            </blockquote>





	У меня под крылом солнце

Солнце палит нещадно, заливая крышу ослепительно ярким светом. Сезон дождей закончился, и Токио накрыло душным куполом жары. Аомине щурится, выглядывая хоть кусочек тени, и потому не сразу замечает высокую фигуру, застывшую у края крыши. И не сразу узнает Кисе — свет бьет прямо в глаза, и тот кажется темным силуэтом на белой бумаге дня.

— Кисе!

Он оборачивается, и Аомине, несмотря на жаркий день, ощущает холодок — взгляд у Кисе пустой и бешеный, как у самоубийцы за секунду до прыжка. Аомине однажды видел такой в каком-то дурацком фильме, который вечером смотрела мама.

— А… Аоминеччи, — Кисе разворачивается всем телом и пытается улыбнуться. Выходит у него откровенно паршиво, честно говоря. — Не говори тренеру, ладно?

— О чем? — только задав вопрос, Аомине замечает в руке Кисе тлеющую сигарету. На кончике уже собрался серый столбик пепла, который падает, рассыпаясь на крупинки, прямо на глазах Аомине.

Кисе курит?

Аомине мог предположить многое, и Кисе с легкостью представлялся в целом наборе ситуаций, которые для других были немыслимы, но такое в голову даже не приходило.

А теперь Аомине смотрит, как длинные пальцы сжимают фильтр, как постепенно темнеет бумага по внешнему краю сигареты, и никак не может придумать, что сказать.

— Ладно, — он подходит ближе, осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть редкую птицу, вдруг опустившуюся на соседнюю ветку. Хотя это же Кисе, какая из него, к черту, редкость. — И давно ты?

— Пару недель. Проблемы в семье, а говорят, что это, — он взмахивает сигаретой, пепел разлетается по ветру, — успокаивает и помогает сосредоточиться.

— Правда, что ли? — фыркает Аомине. Замирает на краю крыши рядом с Кисе и смотрит вниз — школьный двор пуст и тих, звонка еще не было. Это он решил прогулять скучную физику, и Кисе, как выяснилось, тоже.

— Вранье, — ухмыляется тот, и на секунду Аомине узнает в нем нормального, привычного Кисе Рёту, душу компании и любимца девушек. Впрочем, это быстро проходит — Кисе хмурится, проводит рукой по шее, вытирая пот, и снова затягивается.

Аомине не может отвести от него взгляд. Округлившиеся буквой «о» губы, которые затем плотно обхватывают фильтр, длинные пальцы, заострившиеся скулы и больной взгляд. Аомине жарко, и не только от солнца. А еще — ему страшно любопытно. А еще — хочется вытряхнуть Кисе из его раковины, вскрыть, вытащить наружу то самое, знакомое до последней царапины на запястье.

Мидорима как-то притаскивал в школу очередной свой талисман дня — шкатулку с секретом. Замок, висевший где положено, был обманкой, а чтобы откинуть крышку, нужно было в определенной последовательности нажать на завитушки по бокам шкатулки. Они тогда все пробовали открыть, и Аомине чуть голову не сломал, пока понял, что и как нажимать.

И Кисе сейчас — такая же шкатулка, которую непонятно как открыть. Аомине очень хочется понять, где у него нужные кнопки. Но солнце палит нестерпимо, хочется есть, а от бесконечных мыслей начинает болеть голова.

Поэтому он просто протягивает руку и забирает у Кисе сигарету.

— Аоминеччи!

— Да не ори ты, — отмахивается он, осторожно затягиваясь. Глаза Кисе изумленно распахнуты, а губы шевелятся, кажется, что-то выговаривая. Аомине не слышит — он кашляет, сильно и самозабвенно, так, что, кажется, сейчас на крыше окажутся кусочки его легких.

— Что… что за дрянь ты куришь, — выдавливает он, едва кашель отпускает. Кисе ухмыляется, отбирая у него сигарету. Мимолетное касание пальцев жжет не хуже солнечных лучей.

— Может, хоть теперь ты научишься не таскать чужое в рот, Аоминеччи. Надо рассказать этот способ Курокоччи.

— Только попробуй! — вскидывается Аомине. В груди все еще жжет, но в крови уже закипает победное «Вот оно!» Кажется, он все же сумел найти подход к шкатулке по имени Кисе.

Тот смеется совсем как раньше, до этой странной встречи на залитой солнцем крыше, и снова сует сигарету в рот. В ней осталось едва ли на полторы затяжки, и Кисе перебирает пальцами, убирая их от огня.

Легкое облачко дыма повисает в воздухе, почти незаметное на фоне сияющей синевы неба; Аомине перестает думать. Его ведет, жара плавит мозги, а неуемное любопытство, сгубившее уже пару миллионов кошек, манит вперед, к новому и неизведанному. У пальцев Кисе горьковатый и соленый вкус, они шершавые и очень горячие, а изумленный выдох «Аоминеччи?» обжигает ухо.

— Молчи, — шипит Аомине, большим пальцем оглаживая выступающую косточку на запястье Кисе. Кажется, он только что с разбегу пересек какую-то грань, за которой уже ничего не будет, как прежде. И совершенно не хочет слушать гневные вопли и видеть искаженное в некрасивой гримасе ярости лицо Кисе.

— Аоминеччи, — тихо повторяет Кисе. И добавляет еще тише: — Продолжай.

Аомине чудится, будто его только что бросили в жерло вулкана, как какое-то паршивое Кольцо Всевластья. Окунули в чан с кислотой. Зашвырнули в центр Солнца и даже воды с собой не дали. Жарко-жарко-жарко. Он пытается что-то выговорить пересохшими губами, но Кисе не дает, ловит затылок ладонью и сам — первым! — прижимается к его рту своим.

Губы Кисе тоже горькие от сигареты, но Аомине плевать — сейчас он сосредоточен только на одном. Как в игре. Только там главное — мяч, а здесь — Кисе, целый, настоящий Кисе, у которого неожиданно жесткая хватка и плывущий взгляд. Похоже, ему тоже здорово напекло голову.

Они неловко сталкиваются носами и зубами, и это совершенно не похоже на киношные поцелуи, и Аомине решительно не знает, куда девать руки, но все равно это лучшее, что с ним происходило. Кроме баскетбола.

Он отстраняется, жадно хватая перегретый воздух ртом, и почти падает на раскаленную крышу, утягивая Кисе за собой. Перед глазами плывет вязкая и густая пелена, взрываемая вспышками желтого и белого — лезущие в лицо волосы Кисе, его глаза — раньше Аомине не замечал, насколько у того густые ресницы, майка, которую Кисе неловко стягивает через голову. Рукам наконец находится занятие — Аомине оглаживает плечи, скользит по бокам вниз, к ремню форменных брюк, и торопливо поднимается выше, к острым крыльям лопаток.

— Аомине…ччи… — бормочет Кисе, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Сделай что-нибудь, — он притирается ближе, вжимаясь в Аомине локтями, коленями, всем телом, и тот чувствует, как ему в бедро упирается член Кисе.

Кажется, он только что оказался в Аду. В восьмом, самом горячем и жутком, проскочив без остановок все остальные. Руки Кисе, торопливо шарящие под его футболкой, словно оставляют раскаленные отпечатки на коже. Спину нестерпимо жжет крыша, и Аомине рывком переворачивается, подминая Кисе под себя. Вжимает колено между его ног и снова тянется целовать, пока в легких не кончается воздух.

Солнце жарит спину, моментально высушивая проступающий пот; солнце бьется в его руках, задыхаясь и кусая припухшие губы. Может, до луны и нельзя дотянуться рукой, зато солнце он поймал.

Аомине кажется, что сейчас он все-таки не выдержит, сгорит в волнах обтекающего его огня, и потому спешит, неловко двигается, ловя нужный ритм, и сжимает зубы, чтобы не орать от переполняющего его восторга. Кисе вдруг широко распахивает глаза, выгибается так, что сейчас, кажется, просто сплавится с Аомине в одно целое, и обмякает. А Аомине тонет, тонет, тонет в отражении неба в глазах Кисе, толкается бедрами раз, другой, и — падает в бесконечную золотую глубину.

Жарко. Хорошо.

Аомине раскидывает руки и смотрит в безбрежную синеву. Двигаться не хочется совершенно, хотя и надо.

— Аоминеччи, — Кисе рядом шуршит сумкой. — А как ты узнал, что я здесь?

— А я не зна-ал, — зевает Аомине. Неудержимо клонит в сон, но на следующий урок идти придется, черт бы побрал Сацуки. — Я спать хотел.

— Выспался? — смешливо фыркает Кисе, появляясь в поле его зрения с пачкой салфеток.

— Еще как, — щурясь на солнце, ухмыляется Аомине.

Еще два урока, тренировка, а вечером можно будет повторить. А пока есть еще десять минут до звонка.

Целая жаркая вечность.


End file.
